FMA Fic Mashup
by Le Confidant
Summary: Compilation of stories submitted to Live Journal-FMA Fic Contest. Rating varies from K to T. Enjoy!
1. Moonlight Sonata

**Title:** Moonlight Sonata

 **Prompt:** #344 / Full Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist is sole property of Hiromu Arakawa, and its respective affiliates.  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Series:** Conqueror of Shamballa  
 **Characters:** Edward Elric  & Alphons Heiderich  
 **Word Count:** 250  
 **Warning:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Alphons would do anything for Edward.  
 **A/N:** Written for Prompt #344 of Live Journal FMA Fic Contest. My first submission!

.

* * *

.

The needle makes contact with the smooth grooves of the disc. Golden eyes brighten when the sound of white noise turns melodic as Beethoven's music inundates the room. He pushes the window panes open and begins his climb up the scaled roof. He finds his usual spot on the incline and plops. With his arms resting on his bent knees, Edward raises his gaze to the moon and—

"It sure is big today," Alphons says.

Edward spots his roommate also climbing up the roof.

"It sure is…" He murmurs.

The full moon was shining bright and Edward couldn't help but to lose himself in its splendor.

"Edward—" Alphons starts saying but stops himself. The melancholy painted on his roommate's face tells him that he needs some space. He makes a move to leave when he was interrupted by a question.

"Do you think that they're looking at the full moon or the new moon?"

Alphons offers him a tight smile; Edward was talking about his brother and his childhood sweetheart…

"I think they're looking at the new moon," he humors Edward, but his logic does little to lift his roommate's spirits.

Alphons looks at the full moon and an idea pops in his head.

"Don't you worry, Edward. I'll build us a rocket to take us to the moon then we'll see who's right."

Edward couldn't help but burst into laughter. He was wiping away the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes when he said: "Okay, challenge accepted."

.

.

.

 **The End**


	2. I Am Karim

**Title:** I Am Karim

 **Prompt:** #345 / Approve

 **Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist is sole property of Hiromu Arakawa, and its respective affiliates.  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 500  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Scar  & Tim Marcoh  
 **Summary:** Scar and Marcoh make a discovery in an unmarked Amestrian city. Set after Asbec but before reaching Liore.  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **A/N:** Chapter adaptation an old Xmas fanfic. XD

.

* * *

.

"Scar…wait…I hear a baby crying."

Scar, who was steps behind Marcoh, stopped to listen. It was faint, but the wail of an infant was traveling with the gusts.

"It's coming from that alley," he said once he pinpointed the location where the crying came from.

Both men hurried to the narrow street unsuspecting of the Ishvalan vagrants taking shelter within.

"Where do you hail from?" Scar asked, his body tensing from witnessing their lamentable living conditions.

"From the East, fellow Ishvalan," said an old man who stepped out of the group.

Scar recognized the pattern weaved on the man's sash.

"Elder, is your clan just passing by?"

"Indeed," the man replied, his eyes suddenly turning distant. "We can't stay long. The Amestrians dislike our presence."

Marcoh, who had been quietly listening to their conversation, shook his head, ashamed of his fellow countrymen. A horrible wet cough snapped him out of his guilt trip. He looked around until he spotted a young man bent over.

"I can help him." Marcoh offered, his right hand already fetching for the red stone hiding in his pants.

"You're a doctor?"

"He can be trusted." Scar cut in, thinking about welfare of the group.

The elder gave a good look at the mismatched couple wondering why Ishvala had brought them together—

"Go ahead."

A flicker of gratefulness flashed across Marcoh's eyes.

:::

Scar drew a map showing the route to Asbec while Marcoh treated everyone in the group.

"It's too far way…" The elder said before setting his eyes on the cold asphalt. "We won't be able to make it without replenishing our food supply."

Scar removed his backpack, and stacked tin after tin of military rations in front of the man.

"This should help," he said he zipped the backpack close.

A look of disbelief covered the elder's face.

"We'll manage." Marcoh reassured the old man when he joined the conversation.

"May Ishvala bless you both," the man proclaimed behind an approving smile.

:::

"Ishvalan brother!"

Scar stopped when he heard the elder call out to him.

"You never gave us your name."

Scar's entire semblance turned somber before saying, "I don't have one." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

"Goodbye, iKarim!/i" The farewell resounded throughout the alley.

Scar stopped, scarlet eyes widening. He didn't look back but raised a hand and waved a goodbye.

"Is something wrong?" Marcoh asked when Scar caught up to him.

"The elder called me iKarim…/i" He breathed, shock written across his face.

"What does it mean?"

If Marcoh had asked this months ago, he would've punched him square in the face. He smiled to himself. "iKarim/i means 'kind and generous'," he offered instead.

Marcoh let out a loud cackle. "The elder's right you know. There's a kind and generous man underneath all that rough exterior."

"I can say the same about you." Scar replied with a knowing smile as he slipped his hood over his head.

He looked straight ahead.

"Let's go Marcoh, Liore awaits."

:::

 **The End**


	3. Chocolatey Goodness

**Title:** Chocolatey Goodness

 **Prompt:** #346 / What it means to be human

 **Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist is sole property of Hiromu Arakawa, and its respective affiliates.  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,233  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Mei Chang, Xiao Mei  & Envy  
 **Summary:** Mei teaches Envy a lesson.  
 **Warnings:** Some minor cussing.  
 **A/N:** Kind of inspired by Valentine's Day.

.

* * *

.

"I wonder what Alphonse is doing right now?" Mei mused as she traversed East City's main vein.

The blissful scent of baked cookies swept her off her feet, and she bounced the rest of the way, gracefully balancing the large glass jar covered in cloth as she leaped.

Her nose found a bakery half mile down the street.

:::

Ebony eyes grew wide with awe and wonderment as she looked through the large window, gazing at row after row of madeleines and macaroons.

The baker was adding to the rack a new tray bursting with chocolate chip cookies.

"Oooh—how lovely!" Mei's eyes sparkled, and her perky mouth watered.

The round little sirens were luring her to go inside the bakery using their chocolatey goodness and their sinful scent as bait.

"I wonder if Alphonse likes cookies—gosh—silly me, Alphonse can't eat!" Her high cheeks were suffused with deep pink, like peonies. "Well, I have to make sure I learn to make them so my love can have them once he returns to his original body. He—he—! I'm going to bake tons of them and—"

"Will-you-give-it-a-rest!" Punctuated the screechy voice from within the glass jar. "Alphonse this, Alphonse that!" It continued. "Ugh—! It makes me want to puke!"

Mei lifted the jar to eye level. She narrowed her eyes as she stared thorough the slit on the cloth at the hideous green creature glaring back. She had been so engrossed in her favorite subject that she had completely forgotten about Envy.

"Well I'm so sorry to hear that, homunculus," she chided. "If you don't like what I have to say about Alphonse, then go ahead and use those ugly limbs of yours to plug your tiny earholes."

Envy's eyes narrowed into contemptuous slits, and ground his teeth. There was no way in hell he was going to let that Xinguese brat humiliate him. He glowered at her as he sorted through his long list of insults, threats and curses.

 _Bingo!_ A devious grin slashed across his bulbous face.

"I guess you're right."

Mei cocked an eyebrow at him.

Envy smiled devilishly, he got her where he wanted.

"It's just—" He continued, faking concern. "Have you ever considered he might stay like that forever?" His eyes beamed with joy at the exact moment when her eyes widened in horror. "What if his goodie-two-shoes soul and his trash-can-of-a-body get unbound? Who would you then bake cookies for—"

Envy couldn't finish torturing the poor girl with his hurtful words, he had to keep his feet steady and ride out the tremor caused by Mei's trembling. He didn't lose sight of the girl's face as he staggered inside the jar, noticing tears peeking at the corner of her large eyes.

 _Good,_ he told himself. Maybe if he kept the trash talk, the poor princess would be in such inconsolable state that she might become clumsy and drop the jar then—

 _Freedom…_ Envy grinned.

He was going to wait for those first tears to roll down her face before continuing the torment, but the tears never came.

"What gives?" He groused.

Mei kept her onyx eyes trained on the homunculus. His _qi_ had changed again, and it only could mean that Envy was up to no good. She kept the tears at bay, Envy wasn't going to have the pleasure of feasting on her pain.

She stared long and hard at his shriveled form. _What a sad creature he is,_ she thought, recognizing the accursed nature of the homunculi.

For a compassionate person like her, it was hard to understand how these beings, who were basically human, could be devoid of even the most basic level of empathy. Homunculi possessed _qi_ (quite stagnant and repulsive in nature) but their _qi_ was made of the same type of force that kept the world glued together.

The thought kept revolving in her head until an idea came to mind.

"Xiao Mei!" She called out to her furry companion.

The tiny panda perked up when she heard Mei's voice.

She looked around, making sure that she wasn't being watched from the shadows, before leaving her current hideout. She came out from some bushes planted on the opposite side of the street, and zigzagged her way back to Mei.

Xiao Mei jumped onto the princess' shoulder before settling on her head.

"Please take care of Envy for a moment," Mei said as she set the jar on the sidewalk.

Xiao Mei grunted in agreement, and jumped down to the concrete.

"I won't take long!" Mei chirped before walking inside the bakery.

The panda waved her protector goodbye, and started marching back and forth, safeguarding the jar, and growling at Envy whenever he decided to look at the outside world through the slit in the fabric covering the jar.

As promised, it only took the Xinguese princess less than five minutes to come out of the bakery.

With her purchase in one hand, the jar in the other, and Xiao Mei on her right shoulder, Mei walked to the small park located half a block from the bakery.

The princess placed the jar on the nearest bench then sat.

Xiao Mei followed suit and climbed off her shoulder and sat to Mei's right.

"Here you go girl."

Mei put a hand inside the paper bag and handed one chocolate chip cookie to her dearest companion. She took a second cookie from the bag.

"Enjoy!" Mei exclaimed as she removed the cork from the jar and dropped the chocolate chip cookie inside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU DUMB GIRL!" Envy cried out, screeching and squirming, and doing his best to not get squashed by the gigantic sweet.

Mei chuckled as she put the cork back on.

"It's called sharing, Envy, something us humans do," Mei explained before the homunculus had a chance to speak his ugly mind.

Envy could not believe his tiny earholes.

"I don't want your kindness, girl!" He sputtered, his purple eyes burning with anger. "I don't want your charity neither," he screeched as he snarled at the sweet, "AND I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT THIS STUPID COOKIE!"

Mei simply smiled, this only made Envy see red.

He thrashed about in his container, whacking the cookie mercilessly with his rabid tail, until it broke in two.

All that agitation made his frail body hungry.

He glared at the broken cookie, spitting and cussing at it before deciding to take a bite.

To his surprise, Envy found the sweet delicious. He took bite after bite, secretly savoring the chocolatey silk melting in his mouth.

"You're welcome!"

Envy's enjoyment came to a screeching halt.

"What the hell did you say to me, shrimp!" He snapped, visibly annoyed at having been interrupted.

"You're welcome," Mei repeated, grinning.

Her response left Envy livid.

"That thing was disgusting—!" He shrieked, spitting with hatred.

"Your _qi_ betrays you, Envy." Mei retorted before sinking her teeth into the third cookie.

Envy was as shocked. Who the hell does that girl think she is? Who gave her permission to talk to him like that—? And what in Father's name is a _qi!_

The homunculus flailed his tail around in an hissy fit, he couldn't believe he had let that lowly human humiliate him.

Mei couldn't believe she had helped Envy understand his own humanity.

:::

 **The End**


	4. Chocolate Kisses

**Title:** Chocolate Kisses

 **Prompt:** #347 / Candy

 **Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist is sole property of Hiromu Arakawa, and its respective affiliates.

 **Series:** Brotherhood

 **Word Count** : 250

 **Rating:** PG

 **Characters:** Edward Elric, Greeling, Darius  & Heinkel

 **Summary:** Greed accidentally provided for tonight's entertainment.

 **Warnings:** My apologies, I have the sense of humor of a twelve-year old boy. Watch out for Greed's vulgarities and Ed's potty mouth.

 **A/N:** Another story based on chocolate, well, kind of. XD

.

* * *

.

"Opossum—yummy!" Edward's sarcasm couldn't hide the disgust he felt for tonight's meal.

"Think you can do a better job, boy?" Heinkel chided as he handed the latest catch to Darius.

Edward harrumphed but otherwise remained silent. It wasn't wise to get on Lion King's bad side.

"Shorty's right, Opossum tastes like shit." Greed concurred, winking an eye at Edward when he visibly bristled about his new nickname.

"Just think you're eating something else," Heinkel retorted.

"Like candy," Darius added.

"Chocolate kisses would do!"

Edward and the chimeras exchanged annoyed looks; only Ling would come up with something so ridiculous.

"Heh…I would kill for one of those right now."

Darius was the only one who noticed the switch in their personas; and Greed accidentally provided for tonight's entertainment. He pointed the bowie knife at Edward, and said, "I bet Ed would kill for one of those too."

"What—" Edward couldn't believe his ears.

Golden eyes flitted from Greed to Darius to Heinkel and back to Greed.

"I'm not into guys!" Edward snapped, his face flaming red.

Heinkel looked at Darius then at Edward. "Nobody said you were into guys, Ed."

Darius snickered. "You're a manly man, Ed."

Greed chuckled, realizing what was happening. "Sorry, kiddo, I only like women," he almost cackled aloud when he added, "Ling said he might give you one of those later, if you like."

Edward's face turned three shades redder.

"Fuck you all!" He hissed when everyone cracked up laughing; a clap followed.

.

.

.

 **The End**


	5. Until…

**Title:** Until…  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count:** 250  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Van Hoenheim, Dwarf in the Flask (Homunculus), Van's Master and Michel (OC)  
 **Summary:** Van Hohenheim looks forward to a bright future.  
 **Warnings:** I added an image here to show who Alonsa is. It is a head-canon of mine, hopefully I might finish this ficlet at some point in time. BTW Alonsa is the female name variant for Alonso or an archaic variant of the name Alphonse. XD

.

* * *

.

"Today is a special day, Van Hoenheim," said the Dwarf in the Flask.

Van nodded. "Indeed. Thanks to you, our kingdom will enter into a new era of splendor."

"Splendor your say?" The homunculus repeated. Its words always carried arrogance, a quality that Van was accoustumed to hear.

"Xerxes _will_ enter a Golden Era."

"Master!"

Van's Master shot a look of disdain at the homunculus when he approached his favorite pupil.

"And everybody's wishes will come true." The Master added with a knowing wink.

Van's face and ears ruddied.

"You see this, Master?" Michel said as he joined in the conversation. "Look! He's blushing like a boy!" He exclaimed as he patted Van's back. "I'm telling you, Alonsa is too much of a woman for a guy like him."

The Master cleared his throat before his expression turned dark. "Remember that you're speaking about my daughter, fool."

Michel's face flamed red with embarrassment.

The Master returned his attention to his pupil. "I'm sure you will make her happy."

"I will, Master." Van replied, his face flamed like Michel's.

The homunculus couldn't help but to snicker.

"Tell me something, my blood brother, do you believe in reincarnation?"

The question sobered Van considerably.

"No, I don't."

"I see…" It mumbled before losing itself in thought.

Van stared at the homunculus long and hard. _Why would it say something so ominous?_

He was going to have a conversation with the Dwarf in the Flask later on. First, their King needed to attain immortality.

:::

 **The End**


	6. Hot and Quite Bothered

**Title:** Hot and Quite Bothered

 **Series:** Brotherhood

 **Word Count:** 500

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Characters:** Edward Elric, Greeling, Darius, and Heinkel

 **Summary:** Greed's gang make a pitstop in a secluded hot spring.

 **Warnings:** Swearing and nonsense.

.

* * *

.  
Big Caliente Hot Springs was located in Yuflam a small town about fifty clicks west from Resembool. The hot springs were unique as they were nestled in between gigantic boulders left behind by an ancient volcanic eruption. It was the town's best kept secret as they wanted to preserve the area as intact as possible.

"Ah—this great!" Darius exclaimed as he immersed neck deep into the water.

"Told ya," Greed goaded, flashing his serrated teeth as he rested his back against a large rock.

"Not bad," Heinkel contributed to the conversation.

"Hey, Shorty!" Greed called out to Edward who was sitting on a boulder near the pool they were soaking in. "Aren't you going to join us?"

Edward looks down at the men. "No, thanks."

Greed grinned. "Scared that you'll drown?"

Edward frowned. "I don't want to go into the water and sit with a bunch of pervs."

Darius threw an angry fist in the air. "Who are you calling a perv?"

Edward's offered his companions a flat stare. "You guys are letting it all hang loose inside the pool."

Darius growled. "Clothing is optional, idiot!"

"Who in their right mind would jump into a hot spring fully clothed?" Greed added.

Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well I don't like the idea of being inside a pool surrounded by naked men—with hot water touching everywhere, making firm bodies hot and—"

"Thank you for ruining the moment, Ed," Heinkel spat, his face flushed and quite angry.

Edward followed the chimera with his eyes as the man got out of the pool, walking back to their campsite. He returned his attention to his other companions once Heinkel was out of sight.

"Tough luck, shrimp," Darius chided, "I'm pretty comfortable with my sexuality."

"Good for you!" Edward congratulated the chimera. He paused for a moment, and smirked before saying, "I didn't know you liked soaking with minors."

Darius scowled. "What the hell?"

Edward offered him an impish smile. "Greed over there is fifteen."

The homunculus, who had been minding his own business all this time, flashed his purple eyes at Edward. "I'm older than everyone here, asshole!"

Edward apologized, feigning ignorance. "You're right, Greed, but the body you claimed belongs to a teenager."

Greed's face went blank for a moment; most likely he had turned inwards to speak with Ling.

"Motherfucker…" He mumbled.

Edward smirked. "Told you." He then looked at Darius, whose face had ashen, and grinned.

Both men jumped out of the pool and headed back to the campsite.

Edward patiently waited for his companions to disappear from sight. He stripped down to nothing minutes after.

Edward jumped off the boulder and entered the thermal pool.

"Ah—!" He exhaled as he leaned against the rock Greed had been resting on. "This is amazing…" He hummed in utter delight.

Edward lowered himself down into the water until his nose hovered over the surface. A triumphant smile spread across his face; he had outwitted his travel companions.

:::

 **The End**


	7. The Permutation of Our Sins

**Title:** The Permutation of Our Sins  
 **Prompt:** #357 / Metamorphosis  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Characters:** Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell  
 **Summary:** Alphonse can't accept that his beloved brother is dying.  
 **Warnings:** Swearing. No beta (I apologize for any mistakes you might find!)  
 **A/N:** Angst! This is another dark head canon of mine. I hope you enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Tears blurred Alphonse's vision as they took his older brother's pitiful sight. Edward prostrated in bed reminded him of their dear mother. Trisha Elric spent months fighting a deadly illness, his brother was following the in her footsteps but at an accelerated pace.

"We should've been ordering our wedding cake by now, Al." Winry's heartbreaking comment stuck with Alphonse for days. Her grieving finally pushed him into action.

Alphonse was confident that his genius could help Edward heal. He activated arrays Mei had taught him and used every ingredient she sent to Amestris, but everything ended in failure.

"Please take care of Winry for me…"

For Alphonse, his brother's dying wish felt like an ultimatum.

Edward was losing the battle, and Alphonse was losing all hope…

His grieving mind started thinking about of forbidden arrays and condemned ideologies; human transmutation turned into an attractive possibility. Alphonse spent the following nights locked up inside his room concocting a sinful plan.

The time for his brother's final treatment happened days later.

Edward opened his eyes when he felt something cold leeching out what little warmth was left in his shriveled body. It took him a few long minutes to understand that he was laying naked on top of an alchemical array. Golden eyes widened in horror recognizing some of the symbols and written incantations.

"Al…please don't do this…" He gasped.

Alphonse was placing his brother's folded clothes on top of Winry's workstation when he heard him calling. He went to Edward and knelt next to him.

"I'm not going to lose you," he answered as he placed an animal claw next to his brother. "The life force contained within this tiger claw will help you heal."

Edward shook his head in disapproval. He was about to complain when a coughing fit stopped him.

"You're going to turn me into a chimera, Al, a fucking chimera!" He cried out when the coughing subsided. "You're going to follow in Tucker's footsteps—" The agitation brought another coughing fit, stronger than the last one, leaving him gasping for air.

Alphonse's expression turned dark, and his eyes narrowed. "I'm nothing like Mr. Tucker," he hissed.

Edward was still recuperating from the coughing fit, but he the found the strength necessary to prop himself on his elbows. "Did you forget what happened to Nina?" He retorted defiantly.

"I will never forget what happened to Nina, Brother," Alphonse answered, wistfully thinking about the little girl who was lost to madness. "This is the only way to save you."

"You're no god—"

"Do you want to die knowing that there was something that could've saved you?"

"Al—"

"You told me once how you held on to dear life after being impaled by a metal rod simply because you didn't want Winry to cry over your lifeless body. Do you want to throw all that away?"

Edward went silent and dropped back to the cold ground.

"Do it…" he whispered.

Tears fell from his eyes when he heard his brother clap.

:::

 **The End**

.

* * *

 **A/N-2: This is an idea for a new story. What do you think of it?**


End file.
